Problematic
by pretty in orange
Summary: Now that Brooke is around Zechs, trouble is sure to follow... ZechsXOC, T for language, a continuation of Noin's Past Love
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I at least wanted to get this started tonight, and I hope it's everything you guys wanted. This is a continuation of Noin's Past Love, but this is Zechs' story. It probably won't make sense if you haven't read Noin's story though...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or make any profit from this. I do own Brooke Wildess, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Brooke?" Zechs was trying to keep his tone even. "Why are you in the hangar?"<p>

"Because no one is sick or injured and I can be wherever I want to be." Brooke Wildess poked him in the mask. "You can't hold me captive, blondie. Get used to it, I'm a free-run chick."

"I'm regretting letting you come with Noin." Zechs tried to adjust his mask and accidentally knocked it off. The two glared at each other for a few seconds before they both made a dive for the mask.

"Give me it." Zechs growled, trying to pin her efficiently and grab his mask at the same time. It was just not going in his favor.

"Aww, is Barbie mad? Did she lose her shoe?" Brooke curled around the mask, preventing him from getting to it.

"As an OZ official, I want you to give me my mask." Zechs hated that he was tumbling around on the floor with this girl who was little more than a doctor, and an aggravating one at that.

Then again, it had been like this for weeks. Noin wasn't back up to her normal abilities, and Brooke was staying at least until she was. In her meantime, Brooke took pleasure in torturing the blonde lieutenant, and Zechs even suspected she was feeding the information back to Noin.

"Oh, you think you're so scary." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you couldn't be scary if you tried. You're blonde and blue eyed and everybody's dream boyfriend except mine. You have no power over me, Barbie doll. I'm not going to be Ken and fall all over you."

Zechs took a deep breath in and tried one last time to wrestle the mask from her. He failed when she shoved it up her shirt, and he wasn't going there.

"I don't like you very much." Zechs found it mildly ironic that he was pinning her to the floor and telling her he didn't like her. Somehow, it just seemed twisted to him.

"I'm not meant to be liked." Brooke twisted and managed to make him fall to the side, and then darted out of the room, with his mask.

Zechs took a deep breath and leaned back on the nearest mobile suit. With his luck, she was going to hide his mask somewhere he wouldn't find it for a difficult two months. And he needed that mask, it was his punishment for being the opposite of the Peacecraft child that he was.

He stood and darted after her. This was a twisted game, but he could still win it. He was a lieutenant.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a very short first chapter even for me. I'll try to update soon, but my adds on this will be pretty relaxed. Anyway, what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it hasn't been a day since the last add here, but I wanted to. And if this add makes no sense, please tell me. I'm behind on sleep and meds, and I wouldn't be surprised if I did something stupid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or make a profit from this, but I do own Brooke Wildess, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Get out." Brooke growled and slammed the infirmary door in Zechs' face. "Nobody wants you here."<p>

Zechs distinctly heard a laugh, which sounded a lot like Noin's, and then the lock clicked.

It had been two days without his mask, and he hadn't figured out where Brooke could've hidden it. He didn't like the looks people were giving him either.

"I need my mask, Brooke." Zechs usually prided himself on being levelheaded, but as more time passed he found himself closer and closer to losing it.

"I'm examining Noin, go away you perverted Barbie!" Brooke shot at him, and something was shoved in front of the door. And now Zechs was sure that was Noin laughing at him, as he could hear her trying to stifle her laughter then.

"Brooke, you are my subordinate, and you will come out here and bring me my mask." Zechs tried again, rubbing his temples.

"Ooh, so demanding." Brooke laughed. "_So _not scary."

Noin mumbled something about keeping Zechs in line and Brooke laughed again. Zechs stayed quiet in hopes that they would forget he was there and open the door again.

"He needs to be kept in line." Brooke was telling Noin. "Guys like him, you can't just let them run free. It only leads to trouble. You have to watch them like a cat watches a mouse and then when they try to run-" She clapped loudly. Noin couldn't stifle her laughter this time.

Zechs sighed and turned to walk down the hall. He could deal for a little longer.

* * *

><p>"He's gone." Brooke shrugged; her source of amusement had left her. "Anyway, you're looking better by the minute, Noin. I'd say one more week and you can start getting back to your normal routine..."<p>

"What about you?" Noin asked, her tone softer than usual. "Will you be leaving?"

"Of course, things can still go wrong, so I'll be sticking around." Brooke grinned. "Besides, picking on my brother is nowhere near as much fun as picking on Zechs. I want to see Zechs snap."

"You like him don't you?" Noin smiled despite the ache that panged somewhere in her chest. She loved Jace, but old habits die hard.

"He amuses me." Brooke shrugged and started putting her examination tools away. "He's not really my romantic type."

"Oh, you're a liar." Noin smirked as she pulled her shirt on over the fresh bindings on her ribs. The ache in her chest was fading with how amusing this situation was. "You like him. You're falling for him just like I did."

They were both silent for a moment and then Brooke turned to face Noin, blinking tired brown eyes at her.

"Hey. Take it from me," Noin began slowly, touching Brooke's hand gently. "He's a heartbreaker."

"I know better." Brooke shrugged, her eyes going blank for just a second. But Noin knew better, Brooke had been hurt before and that was apparent. Noin just didn't know how or how badly someone had hurt this girl.

"How come I didn't see you around much when we were kids?" Noin asked instead of pressing the issue. "I saw you a couple times and then never again, why?"

"I was quite the troublemaker." Brooke smiled, but her smile was bland, like barely brewed tea. "I was always in some kind of correctional camp or another. I tended to get kicked out of them and shipped off again pretty quickly, my spirit is pretty damn unbreakable."

"What did you do to get in so much trouble?" Noin blinked, Jace had never told her about his sister getting into trouble. Then again, as kids, Jace hadn't talked about his family much at all.

"Heh." Brooke shook her head. "I did a lot of things. Mostly I trespassed, got into a fight or two, and ran away enough that the police knew me by my first name. I didn't do anything too major. I wouldn't shoplift or rob anyone, and I didn't beat up anyone that didn't initiate it." Brooke slid down against the wall, sitting on the floor of the infirmary. "I'm lucky I got where I am today with all the shit I did."

"How are you so close with Jace if you barely ever saw him?" Noin asked, keeping her gaze locked on the younger girl. "And he didn't tell you where he was going, right, how did you find him?"

"He always sided with me as kids." Brooke stood up, her face flushed at the idea of looking weak. "And after he had been gone a year I had straightened myself out and tracked him down. He took care of me until I could take care of myself with my own job at the hospital."

Noin nodded. Though she didn't have a bond with her own brother, she understood the bond that siblings could have.

"Anyway, you probably want to get the hell out of here." Brooke shoved the file cabinet away from the door and nodded at Noin. "You know the drill, come back in a few days. I want to be sure everything is healing correctly and we don't have an incident again."

"Right." Noin nodded, and then gave Brooke a hug. "You be careful around him, alright? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Like I said, I know better." Brooke hugged back and then quickly stepped back. "You be careful too, he's still after you."

"I worked to get where I am, I won't fall back into Zechs addiction." Noin gave the nurse one last nod and slipped out of the room.

Brooke sat down on the edge of a gurney and took a deep breath. She wouldn't fall for Zechs; she didn't need some blonde, blue-eyed asshole in her life.

Then why did she want him so badly?

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, a longer chapter. I have to do fiction work now, but I'll be answering reviews. So what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter inspired by the latest chapter of Leap of Faith. Everyone, that story is awesome, Truish writes it, so go check it out, I recommend it completely and totally. Also, this is more of a bonding chapter for Noin and Brooke than anything else. And it's a little silly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this, but I do own Brooke Wildess. Please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"There's a lock on that door." Noin noted as Brooke fussed with the door for a moment. "Deadbolt too."<p>

"He's not getting his mask back until he plays nicely." Brooke smirked and sat on the edge of Noin's bed as they waited for Jace to pick up his phone. "And at this rate, it's going to be a big fat never-ever-no-way-in-hell."

"He's not picking up." Noin sighed and threw her phone onto her pillow. "Is he on call right now?"

Brooke glanced at the clock. "Yeah, but he should be off in about twenty minutes." She shrugged. "We can hang out until then unless you have something to do, Lucy."

"My name is Noin, there is no gender on the battlefield." Noin shot at her, the words biting.

"Honey, you wear a bra, and you have a menstrual cycle. You're a woman." Brooke grinned at her. "And I'm a doctor, so I can check your files if you want to say otherwise."

"You're evil, aren't you?" Noin blinked in surprise, how could this girl be related to Jace and still be so completely evil?

"That's up for debate." Brooke smirked.

"Noin, is Brooke in there with you?" Zechs knocked on the door. "I need to talk to her."

Noin opened her mouth, but Brooke covered her mouth and shook her head. When Brooke took her hand away, they both stayed completely silent in understanding.

"Noin? Are you in there?" Zechs tried again with a single knock. "Are you avoiding me?"

Noin pressed her lips together; she was finally getting the hang of this whole ignoring Zechs thing. Brooke restrained a giggle as she leaned her head against Noin's, both of them smiling.

"Alright, I guess you're not in..." Zechs sighed and stepped away from the door.

Brooke motioned for Noin to be completely silent, and then slipped off her shoes and tiptoed over to the door.

"_Is he gone?_" Noin mouthed.

Brooke shook her head and then made a motion to indicate she was going out the door, and to please stay out of it.

Brooke muffled the sound of the deadbolt and the lock as she undid them, and then dashed out the door.

Seconds later, Noin heard her cry, "Lucy! I got him!" And she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: I needed some chat between Noin and Brooke, I wanted them to bond more. Full credit for Brooke calling Noin "Lucy" goes to Truish, who let me use that piece from her story. And I know this was a short chapter, but there will be more of Zechs in the next chapter. We may or may not pick off directly where we left off here. And what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my favorite story right now, and while I am trying to get everything done in a few hours' time frame, I am still trying hard. Let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this, but I do own Brooke Wildess, so please ask if you want to use either of them ok?

* * *

><p>"Please let go of me." Zechs sighed as he tried to pry Brooke off of him. "You're very annoying."<p>

"Aww thank you, Barbie." Brooke smirked. "Do I get to be your new friend?"

"Please leave me alone." Zechs tried to nudge her off gently so he could stand – he was still above throwing her off, for the moment – and quickly found that her watch was tangled in his hair.

"Well, this is a compromising position for us to be stuck in." Brooke slowly, painstakingly started to untangle Zechs' hair from her watch. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three-"

"Take your watch off." Zechs said, his voice dangerously quiet. It was enough to scare Noin, who was listening from her doorway. Brooke was another story, however.

"And if I don't?" Brooke smiled, her voice teasing. "Maybe I don't feel like losing my watch to some beach bunny Barbie."

Zechs took a deep breath in, he wasn't prone to losing his temper, but she was making it all too easy. "Take off your watch, and I'll untangle my hair from it myself, Brooke. I don't stoop to your level of stealing things from others."

"Well, how can I be sure?" Brooke smiled placidly; this was a battle she wouldn't lose. "I mean, you could be a secret kleptomaniac, I don't know..."

"Brooke..." Noin called, in warning, though she was amused. She just didn't know how much longer Zechs would last without getting really mad.

"I'm losing my temper..." Zechs hissed, though at this point his anger was receding. But he was plotting, hoping that he could scare her.

"Barbie is getting mad?" Brooke said, her tone even and unwavering. "Oh, is it PMS?"

"Brooke..." Zechs repeated, trying to sound angrier.

_3_

"You don't scare me at all, Blondie." Brooke laughed. "You're about as scary as a newborn puppy."

Zechs took another deep breath in.

_2_

"In fact, that newborn puppy laughs at you." Brooke laughed some more. "And so do I." She smirked at him, her eyes bright.

_1_

Zechs prepared himself to execute his plan, which in reality was nothing more than a scare tactic. And he was not good at scare tactics.

_0_

Zechs managed to flip them without pulling his hair out, and for a second he thought he had the upper hand. Brooke's smirk had disappeared, and she looked surprised. Zechs let himself smirk a little, all part of the plan.

"I wonder what your superior would think about hearing of this." Brooke smiled, like lemonade with way too much sugar in it.

Zechs gave up and stood, ripping the few hair still caught in her wristwatch off.

This girl was too hard to scare, and he wasn't good at scaring. On the flipside, no woman had ever stood up to him besides his sister, so she was interesting.

"Oh please, don't fall for me." Brooke sighed, noting the look in his eyes as she stood. "That would only be a pain in my ass."

Too bad, that was exactly what he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Another short chapter, but I didn't have a plan for anything after the first few paragraphs. Anyway, what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not a complainer by nature. But I have a sunburn that has turned me towards looking like someone painted me red, and I don't have full range of my arms. I'm sorry for not updating, but I couldn't have done this any earlier.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this, but I do own Brooke Wildess. Please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Isn't there anything that can be done about her?" Zechs hated to sound whiney, but he was getting annoyed very quickly.<p>

"She's there to take care of Noin, so not really." Treize smiled, he could read Zechs like a book, especially without his trademark mask. Zechs was too close to falling in love to be ripped from this Brooke girl now. He would force the pair together with everything he had – without being there physically of course.

"Can't you send in someone else to take care of Noin?" Zechs frowned and rubbed his temples. "She's quite the distraction."

"You'll be fine, Merquise." Treize teased lightly. "I'm sure she won't kill you."

And then he hung up. Zechs was annoyed with him on so many levels, and that didn't help.

Hands slipped over the blonde's eyes and he sighed. "I hate this game, Brooke."

"I didn't even talk, no fair." Brooke smirked, and as she removed her hands from his eyes, Zechs caught a glimpse of her trying to control how ecstatic she was with the fact she had annoyed him.

"What are you doing in here?" Zechs gestured towards all the controls and the one screen he had been using to communicate to Treize.

"Exploring." Brooke wiped sweat from her forehead, and she actually looked a little out of breath as well. "And stalking you. Which is pretty much the same thing nowadays, Blondie." She started to blink hard, and then clutched at his shirt, looking as if she was going to pass out.

"Sit down." Zechs pressed her into a chair.

She looked peaked, her eyes were bloodshot and then there was the fact that she wouldn't let go of his shirt. Zechs knelt in front of her and touched her cheek lightly, trying to determine what could be wrong. He wasn't a doctor, but he had some ideas.

"Have you slept enough lately?" He asked.

"Ha. Sleep." Brooke rubbed her eyes with her free hand, blinked and squinted. "I've been working straight for 26 hours. Some people came in hurt, so I just figured I didn't need it."

"Have you been drinking enough water?" Zechs wasn't about to let her die just because she had been bitchy to him.

"I haven't had a break in about 20 hours, so no." Brooke shrugged. "How funny that you're asking me the medical questions, Barbie."

Zechs chuckled just a bit because in a way, it was funny. "Stay." He stood and went to the nearest sink to get her a drink of water. For once, Brooke was obedient, and she stayed put, clutching at the arms of the chair for support.

"Drink this, and then I don't care what you say, you're going to bed." Zechs handed her the cup of water. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"Don't tell me off, alright?" Brooke finally got her eyes to focus on him. "I know what I'm doing, and I know that all my care goes to other people. Lately, I just don't give a shit about me."

Zechs sighed. He felt like maybe he should slap her, but there she was, her hand trembling around the paper cup of water, her other hand grasping his shirt like a lifeline. It was sad that she didn't care about herself the way she cared about her patients, or she might not have come to this.

"Don't get all huffy at me, alright? It's not like I try to do this." Brooke took a sip of water. "I don't want to die or anything, it's just... easy to forget about myself. Sometimes I like to."

Zechs was silent, and he waited for her to finish her water so he could take her to her room.

Brooke mumbled something incoherently and looked up at Zechs. "Yeah." She added, as if that were an afterthought.

"What was that?" Zechs leaned in so he could possibly hear her better.

"Mmhmm." Brooke smiled at him and the empty cup slid from her hand and hit the floor.

Zechs gave up on whatever she had wanted to say, if she wanted to tell him later, she could. He scooped her up, bridal style, and headed for her room.

As he tucked her into her bed, Brooke blinked, panicked. "Zechs!" She shouted.

"I'm right here." The blonde man touched her shoulder gently to reassure her.

"Your mask." Brooke said in an explanatory tone.

"What?" Zechs perked up, was she going to tell him where his mask was?

"You look better without it. You're not getting it back." Brooke fell asleep with that smile on her face.

Zechs couldn't help the smile that tugged at his own lips. Sometimes, he could appreciate her evil.

* * *

><p>AN: Longer chapter than I meant it to be, but I like it. What did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I haven't felt funny enough to add to this lately, to be honest. But I understand that you guys like reading this, so I wanted to get an add in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this, but I do own Brooke Wildess and Jace Wildess. Please ask if you want to use them, ok?

* * *

><p>"Having any luck, rookie?" Jace asked in a teasing tone. "You look like you've been through hell and back."<p>

"I'll win him over." Brooke rubbed her forehead and took a sip of water to try and ease the pounding in her head. She knew she had been dehydrated when Zechs had made her drink water, but she hadn't thought that it was this bad. Her stomach did a triple back flip and for a moment Brooke didn't speak. When it settled, she told her brother. "Don't doubt me. I may not look like much, but I will get my guy."

"Don't stress yourself out." Jace chastised. "You'll get sick if you get stressed."

"I can handle myself, thank you." Brooke eased herself into a sitting position and tried to ignore what felt like someone whacking her in the head with a stone mallet. "I don't need my big brother telling me what I can and cannot do. But honestly, I have to go. I have work in like twenty minutes and I don't want to kill someone."

"Brooke!" Zechs' voice called through the door.

"I have to go." Brooke whispered. "Blondie wants me."

"Good luck." Jace added with a short chuckle before she hung up on him.

"What do you want?" Brooke muttered, pulling the door open. "And don't yell. It already feels like someone whacked me in the head with a rock enough times to cause a skull fracture." She paused and then repeated, "_what do you want, Zechs?_"

"You're off work for the next week." Zechs stared her down with ease. "I put in your exhaustion claim and the other nurses and doctors will take care of everything for you. I am your superior after all."

"Noin is my patient." Brooke growled, grabbing Zechs' collar to pull him down to her height. "I am the one that makes claims about my health, whether you're my superior or superman, so go take your claim back."

Zechs' lips twitched, and Brooke quickly began to realize that she didn't have the usual advantage in this situation, this close. She could feel his breaths on her lips, and she was cursing the fact that she even attempted to scare him this way.

"Something wrong?" Zechs asked, and though he wasn't smirking, he couldn't hide the satisfaction in his voice. "You look a little pink."

"Don't get your hopes up, Barbie, you're still unpopular enough that people have to buy your friends." Brooke shot at him, but she also let go of him and took two gigantic steps back.

Zechs let one little chuckle escape, and Brooke turned even pinker. "You're losing power. You know it, I know it, so admit it." The blonde stroked her cheek once.

"I'm not going to admit anything." Brooke mustered up a smirk. "You'll never have any power over me, you understand that? I'm sure you do, since you've never _had _any power over me. You'll never win, Zechs, face it."

"You're babbling." Zechs' satisfaction was creeping into his voice and his eyes, but his mouth was a straight line. "Now, what happens if..." He wrapped an arm around her waist, leaned down close again, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Brooke found herself kissing back, as much as it horrified her. She didn't want to lose this game yet; she wanted to press him further, until he snapped. Using all her mental and emotional strength, she pushed him away.

"Get away from me." She growled, her breathing ragged. "Get out of my sight."

Zechs eyed her; it was simple enough to him. Brooke wanted to be the hunter and not the hunted. Well, fine, she could come to him. Still, he couldn't help but slam the door behind him when he left.

Brooke's breath hitched with hatred for herself. She hated that she was like this, that she couldn't control the way her mind worked.

She crawled back into bed with memories of better days.

* * *

><p>AN: I think that the next chapter will start with a memory of Brooke's, but I'm not sure. Also, this chapter was much more serious, as the next one will be. What did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really don't want this to end, but I don't want to stretch it too thin. I will miss Brooke when this is over though, won't you guys?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make a profit from this, but I do own Brooke and Jace Wildess, so please ask if you want to use them, ok?

* * *

><p><em>12-year-old Brooke was grounded, of course she was, and the next day she was off to another boot camp, the third of the year and it was only March. It didn't matter to her, she had a habit of making the camp leaders cry like babies and then getting kicked out of the camp shortly after. She couldn't be broken so easily.<em>

_But for now, the parents were gone. Brooke didn't feel like going outside, but she could watch through the blinds. There was Noin, who Brooke had met once, and Brooke's brother, Jace. But there was also a blonde boy with startlingly blue eyes and a reserved smile. Who was he?_

_Brooke banged out the front door, she didn't give a damn if her parents caught her, and it wasn't like she was going to get out of boot camp anyway. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Brooke put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at the blonde boy. "I don't see you around here much, what, you hiding out in a cave?"_

"_Respect your elders!" Jace chastised, but he was laughing and Noin swatted his arm._

"_Oh shut the hell up." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Just because you're everybody's bitch doesn't mean I have to be."_

_Zechs raised an eyebrow at this girl. Jace had mentioned having a little sister, but with Jace's usually easygoing temper and big smile, Zechs hadn't expected this girl. _

"_So who are you?" Brooke continued, staring Zechs down. "Some fan-boy of Noin's, or just some creepy stalker? I'll beat your ass if you hurt Noin."_

_Noin frowned at the girl, but didn't say anything, because secretly, it was amusing, despite how much Noin loved Zechs._

"_Get inside you little demon child!" Mrs. Wildess swatted at her daughter without making contact. "Go get packed, you're going to camp tomorrow. Why couldn't I have had a normal daughter who likes pink things and kittens?"_

"_Because-" Brooke began, but her Mother cut her off._

"_Go inside, rookie, please." Mrs. Wildess pleaded, completely exasperated. _

"_Only Jace can call me that." Brooke muttered, but she stomped inside, leaving mud tracks on the floor and a mark on Zechs' mind._

* * *

><p>"Funny how I can remember that and not where I put down my patient's files." Brooke sighed as she rolled on her side. She had tried to go into work, but they had told her what she already knew, Zechs' orders overruled anything she had to say on the matter. So she had been forced back to her room to do what? Lie in bed and feel sorry for herself.<p>

"Brooke?" Noin's voice carried through the door. "Brooke, are you alright?"

"Come in." Brooke slung an arm over her eyes as the door opened.

"You're lying here in the dark, this can't be good." Noin shut the door after her and plunked down beside Brooke on the bed. "I told you he was a heartbreaker."

"Nope." Brooke rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath in slow enough that she could feel the burn in her lungs. "Not the issue at hand."

"What did he do then?" Noin leaned against the headboard. "What could Zechs possibly have done to create this mood that you're in?"

"I screwed up." Brooke squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to erase the memory of how Zechs had kissed her.

"Honey, if anything it was him." Noin held the other girl's hand. "Like I had to, you have to learn it's not your fault."

"He kissed me and I kicked him out of my room." Brooke finally managed to meet Noin's eyes. "I screwed up, Lucy, I really screwed up."

"Alright... recalculating then." Noin squeezed her hand and sighed. "And why exactly did you kick him out when he kissed you?"

"He only did it to get a rise out of me." Brooke swallowed hard. "And I'm pretty sure I have some kind of mental disorder where I don't want to be pursued, I only want to be in pursuit."

"Is there such a thing?" Noin tipped her head to the side in attempt to get a smile out of her.

"There's a first for everything." Brooke heaved a sigh. "My point is, he's screwed up and I'm screwed up and we're not going to get anywhere like this. I want to be the hunter, apparently, not the hunted."

"If you want to be the hunter so badly..." Noin began, a grin sprouting on her face. "Then go get him. You can't hunt anyone sitting in your room with the lights off like some cave dweller."

"Yeah." Brooke sat up, next to Noin, and slowly grinned as well. "Yeah, you're right..."

* * *

><p>Zechs was in the control room when Brooke pranced in, grabbed him, and kissed him.<p>

Wolf whistles filled the room from the other guys, and a brave few started to laugh.

Before she pulled away, Brooke had Zechs pressed up against the only piece of bare wall in the control room, and the laughter and wolf whistles had died out, all the other soldiers were sure Zechs was going to lose it.

Brooke pulled away, barely an inch away from Zechs' face, pinned him to the wall and whispered, "I am the lioness, you are the prey in this relationship. Got it?"

Zechs nodded, but he couldn't keep the small smile off his face. It earned him a play slap on the cheek, and then Brooke left much the same way she had came in.

Zechs shook his head slightly; he would win his place in her pride eventually.

As he took his seat, he shot the others a death glare, and they quickly went back to their work.

Although the glare worked better without the mask, he had to admit that sometimes Brooke was quite problematic.

* * *

><p>AN: End! I don't know what I'll be doing after this, and I'm not taking suggestions. What did you think?


End file.
